1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting image data to an electronic device such as a cellular telephone, and to a method of controlling this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are increasing numbers of cellular telephones in use that are capable of displaying the color images of Web pages on the display screen of a display device by accessing a server via the Internet. Color palettes that specify the colors of pixels constituting an image are utilized to display the color image on the display screen of the cellular telephone. In a case where a color image of 256 colors is displayed, a corresponding relationship between color pallet numbers of 0 to 255 and RGB ratios corresponding to these color pallet numbers (where the ratios are the color palettes) is defined by a color palette table.
The color palette table and the corresponding image data are stored in the same file and the file is transmitted from an image server to the cellular telephone as a color image file.
However, since the data receiving capacity of a cellular telephone is comparatively small, there are occasions where color image files transmitted from an image server cannot be received.
Accordingly, it is required that the amount of data in a color image file transmitted to an electronic device such as a cellular telephone be small.